


Bear

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A tribute to Boker, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, bear doesn't die in this I promise, inspired by a tumblr post, though I may make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: Bear's life through his eyes and the humans that impacted/Changed it. Inspired by a tumblr post and by the passing of a wonderful dog and came to mean so much to many of us.





	Bear

**Author's Note:**

> http://luckythirteen45.tumblr.com/post/176464366396/jovano-jovanke-crazypenguin159
> 
> Link to the tumblr post that inspired this story.

I knew better than most of my kind that the humans weren’t immortal despite what most of my kind believed. They had trained me to protect them against their own kind. I had seen humans die before but the only one I cared about though was Phil. He had trained me since I was a pup, we went everywhere together, and he knew the words that I could understand. He was the first I saw, that death took too early. He had been injured and we had no other humans around except the bad men that had hurt him, but we were hidden, and they couldn’t find us. He held onto me and whispered both the words I knew and ones I didn’t to me. He kept trying to send me away, but I wouldn’t leave him, he needed me, and I could smell death on him and I knew he wouldn’t be here for much longer. When others that Phil knew came he was already gone. I refused to leave his side. He couldn’t be gone for real. There kind was so durable and long lived. 

I was useless to fight with the humans now. So, they sent me away to a new place. I didn’t like it very much, the human while he spoke the words I knew didn’t speak them like Phil did with confidence, like he had always known them. He spoke them mechanically then was angry when I didn’t obey immediately. So, when the blond human came and took me I didn’t fight. Though this new human didn’t know the words at all and was angry all the time. It just made me scared and anxious. The human had taken my upset barking and used it as a scare tactic. 

The two humans tied to the chairs seemed scared of me though I don’t know why and kept barking. Then a new human came. He didn’t smell like fear or anger, though he seemed anxious like me. He was saying something to the other humans that I didn’t understand but must’ve been about me because the blond man tugged on my leash. Then the new man said the words I knew. The reason I obeyed him was he said the words just like Phil did.

He fought off the humans after he told me to lay down. When he was finished he freed the two humans on the chairs and they left. I stayed where I was because He hadn’t told me to follow. I wanted to go with Him and was so happy when he whistled for me. He renamed me Bear, I liked the name he said it with such kindness and joy the first time he said it.

I had found my family. He, who’s name was John I learned, left for a few days. When he returned he introduced me to Harold. Harold was old for a human, older than John and any of the other humans he introduced me to. John told me in the words I knew that I was to protect Harold. He never told me to stop on that command. I did my best over the years to follow the command. I failed sometimes and let Harold get hurt. Though John never yelled or blamed him.

Death came for John 7 years ago. He was gone, and everyone smelled sad. Harold had left me with Shaw shortly after John was taken by death. I was old now and knew I would be taken by death soon, I just hoped I would be able to see Harold one more time before I go and join John.   
Shaw one day took me on a long plane ride. I didn’t know where we were going till we stopped at a small brick house. A woman with red hair opened the door and I caught a familiar scent. Harold was in the house! I pulled on my lead, I had to see Harold.

Shaw and the red lady lead me to a room with a bed, where I caught the scent. Death was coming for Harold soon. I ran over to the bed and tried to climb it, but it was too high for my aging joints. Shaw gave me a lift up, and I moved to lay next Harold. Harold stirred from his sleep. Hello, Bear he greeted me raising the hand nearest me to pet me put could only get it as high as my shoulder.

I don’t sleep so well anymore Bear maybe with you here I will. Take first watch will you. Harold asked but not in the words I knew but I did as I was told. A few hours went by and I sensed a presence in the room. Death was here for Harold, but death also had a companion. 

Hello Bear, John looking the same as he did when he first found Bear. I’ve missed you. Then there was a Harold standing next to death while the one next to him on the bed stopped smelling like Harold and now like Death. John stroked his head once. We will see you soon buddy, we will be waiting for you and gave him the release command from his standing order to protect Harold.

Bear closed his eyes his watch had ended he could rest now. And humans he supposed were immortal after all and he would be seeing his humans again very soon.


End file.
